You are the sunset
by open-your -eyes101
Summary: During the Bakumatsu era. While the Battousai still works for the Ishin Shishi. He is told to kill Hikura Kamiya but when his niece falls in love with him he just doesn’t have the heart to hurt her...full summary in side KenshinXKaoru AoshiXMisao
1. Prologue

You are the Sunset

Rurouni Kenshin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

During the Bakumatsu era. While the Battousai still works for the Ishin Shishi. He is told to kill Hikura Kamiya but when his niece falls in love with him he just doesn't have the heart to hurt her. So when she decides to take his place by the rule of the Ishin Shishi Kamiya Kaoru now belongs to Himura Battousai. Now what happens when Hikura after Kaoru to get her back and is sending a lot of people after them but Battousai will always protect what's his. (Kenshin/BattousiaXKaoru)

Prologue

_The Battousai stands on a small hill looking over the city of Tokyo. His golden eye roaming over the peoples forms his intense blood red hair tied in a high ponytail blowing with the wind. He was the 19 year old Hiktori Battousai and it was to early for this._

He walked threw the crowed ignoring all the people that stairs especially the ones from the giggling girls. "I need to find this girl and get this over with."

_Kaoru Kamiya sat outside her dojo. Whereing her favorite kimono her uncle had sent her out to discuses some business with his partner and she new that there plans where about her she was 18 just the right age to marry._

She sighs "When will i be free from this torture." She stands up and begins walking around the dojo area.

Businesses meeting.

Sagara-san is bold.

Kamiya–san normal.

"**What do you say Kamiya-san my son is 19 and would be perfect for your girl they are friends after all." said Sagara-san**

"I don't know Sagara-san, Kaoru says they are more like brother and sister than lovers."

"**Hmm good point we don't want Sanoskue hurting Kaoru well how about Seta-san son Soujiro they would…"**

"No no no Kaoru beat him up when they where young he fears her to much."

"+**Sigh+ your niece is just not marriageable and for 100,000,000,000 yen she should be happy.**

"Yes she should, do not worry we will find someone for her and soon do not worry so Sagara-san"

"**Alright Kamiya-san have a good day."**

"Good day to you to Sagara-san."

The to men walked out of the dojo. Kaoru bowed to the one called Sagara-san "Good day please tell Sano i said hi." The man nodded and left.

"What was that all about uncle?" He smiled at her "o nothing Kaoru-chan now come in and let us have lunch."

Kaoru smiled at her loving uncle "of course."

That afternoon Hikura sent Kaoru shopping for food and even gave her some extra money for a new kimono and even ribbon .She truly loved her uncle he was the only family she had left. She rounded the corner and OOf

The Battousai was mad o yes mad he was not able to find the old man all morning and now it was about mid afternoon and still no luck he rounded the corner and Oof someone bumped into him. "Hey watch where your go…" the Battosia looked at the person who had bumped into him.

_For a second he was baffled at the young persons beautiful ness she had black hair and beautiful blue eyes (wait yall' no what Kaoru looks like) the one thing he was thinking being a 19 year old boy waswhat a babe._

_Kaoru was in shock she was staring at the most handsome face she had ever seen his intense eyes where just looking at her and his cute face and then his red wild yet neat hair and the scar on his face Kaoru just wanted to touch it and kiss it away he had to be the most …beautiful man shed ever seen… what am i thinking i cant like him i don't even know him…_

Kaoru new that she was as red as a tomato and she new that the boy new she was too. "Excuse me i-im sorry." He smiled at her "Don't worry about it." Kaoru blushed darkened. "H-Hi my names Kaoru Kamiya." Battousai eyebrow raised "Kamiya" Kaoru nodded _could this be his daughter or something._ He shook it of for a moment "Im Ba…Kenshin Himura." He winced a little at using the name Kenshin. "N-Nice to meet you Kenshin." He smiled "tell me Kaoru do have any relationship to Hikura Kamiya." Kaoru smiled "Yes that is my uncle." He nodded "How would you like to spend the rest of the day with me Kaoru…if you have nothing else to do." Kaoru blushed at the way he said her name so formally. "I-I would love to, Himura-san" He smiled "Kenshin would be just fine Kaoru." he said holding her chin upwards with his to fingers. She new that she was even darker than any tomato ever seen.

Kaoru spent the rest of the day with Kenshin. They ate at the Abakoe and then they went shopping and he bought her 3 new kimonos and 2 new ribbons and she had given him a kiss on the cheek to. They had a good time down bye the lake and everything. And bye the end of the day Kaoru had come to the conclusion that she was in love with Kenshin Himura.

"Kenshin, where do you stay?" Kaoru asked as he walked her home hand in hand (ohohohohoh)

"No where, Kaoru im leaving after today." Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks. "W-what."

Kenshin smiled sadly at her "im sorry Kaoru i should have told you…"

"Kenshin please don't leave me…everyone levees me ." she looked down and the floor letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Kenshin looked at her he did not understand how this girl could make him feel so many things like love.

"Kaoru im sorry…now where do you live i will spend tomorrow with you and then i will leave."

Kaoru had to smile "A-Aright Kenshin."

They walked the rest of the way to the dojo and at the outside of the gate Kenshin gave Kaoru a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Kaoru." Kaoru looked up at him smiling

"Where will you go Kenshin…why not spend the night here i have extra rooms and my uncle will not mind."

"Alright Kaoru…ill stay in your room." Kaoru blushed "Then where will i sleep." Kenshin smiled and kissed her cheek writhe as someone opened the door.

"AAA my Kaoru-Chan." Hikura came opened the door to see Kenshin still kissing her "o or should i say his Kaoru-chan hehe." Kaoru blushed as Kenshin pulled away and eyed the man. "This is Kenshin Himura my…"

"lover yes yes Kaoru i know now come in both of you." All the while Battosia was trying to decide when to jump at the man he new that this was Hikura Kamiya but there was a problem the women who is now proclaimed his by him was his niece.

'_Man if i kill him kaoru will hate me what am i suppose to do know i don't want to loose her but this is for a better Japan err come on Battosia your woman or your pride…Defiantly my women but then i need a plan to keep us all three happy.'_

Hey.I hope you guys like this because i thought that it was pretty cute and its okay flames welcome byebye open101-chan. loves her reviewers hehe.


	2. Chapter 1

You are the Sunset

Rurouni Kenshin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Thank you reviewers you are all very special to me hehe.

Anyone who was waiting for this chapter re-re the other one because i took out a part okay Thanx.

Chapter: 1

Kaoru was sitting next to Kenshin and smiling while she ate her dinner.

Kenshin was eyeing Hikura with his death glare.

and Hikura was nervously looking from side to side trying to avoid Kenshin's gaze.

Kaoru stood up "excuse me gentlemen ill be write back." She was going to get some sugar from the groceries bags that resided in her room.

_Finally_ Kenshin stood up "Himura-san what's wrong"

Kenshin pulled out his sword. "Im sorry to do this now but Hikura Kamiya your life is mine." Hikura gasped 'what are you taliking, about who are you." Kenshin smiled "i am Hiktori Battousai and your life ends here." He began to raise his sword when Kaoru walked in. she gasped "w-what's going on." she walked in to see Kenshin's sword at Hikura's neck "Kenshin what are you doing." Kenshin looked down "Im sorry Kaoru but your Uncles life ends by my sword"and he raised his sword when all the sudden

He was tackled to the floor (foot ball style) bye Kaoru "Uncle run." Hikura hesitated a little but then got up and ran. " Damnit Kaoru." She was now on top of him. "Kenshin you baka how could you…why where you trying to kill my uncle." Kenshin stood up pushing Kaoru off him "Kaoru im the Hiktori Battousai and i work for the Ishinshin" he looked at her "i was told to kill your uncle Kaoru." Kaoru looked at him in disbelief "no NO Kenshin i won't let you." He looked at her in surprise "kaoru i have no ch…" Kaoru slapped him across the face "no Kenshin no i wont let you my uncle is the only one who ever loved me and i wont let you kill him…i…ill take his place…Kill me instead." Kenshin looked at her "No Kaoru never i don't kill women and children but…there is a way you can take his place." He said smiling she looked at him with a confused expression then she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled sadly "then y-you do what you have to Kenshin."

I hope you liked it and i replaced the firs chapter well deleted something really but anyway what's gonna happen …if you want to know than review please i already got it written i just need to post it hehe im so evil bye.


	3. Chapter 2

You are the Sunset

Rurouni Kenshin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Thank you reviewers i appreciate it half-breed-demon-fox, Reignashii, Sparkling-Ruby Gem I thought you people liked me +sniff sniff+ i guess not then, but anyway Chapter um is it 2 or 3 hmm hehe. 2.

Chapter 2

Uh-huh 

Kenshin smiled evilly at the little boy he has just sent of with a message that someone eventually will get to Kyoto and deliver. "Kaoru." Kenshin yelled .Now that her Uncle ran (really he ran they can't find him any ware in Tokyo)

Kenshin and Kaoru where the only ones in the dojo. Kenshin quickly took it among himself to be the supreme-ruler of the house (hehe) "Kaoru" he yelled out again "where the heck is that women." He looked in his room and then her room then around the whole dojo but couldn't find her anywhere until he herd humming from the furor he smiled and slowly walked toward the bathhouse to see Kaoru.

Kaoru was peacefully taking an nice warm bath cleaning her self thinking of Kenshin _'even though he did try and kill uncle…i still cant stop loving him…what if he doesn't feel the same way what if he is just using me o-or having fun or '_She shook the thoughts from her head as tears began to travel down her cheeks, closing her eyes she tried not thinking about it but couldn't help it. Keeping her eyes shut she sighed "O, Kenshin"

Little did she know that Kenshin had already been in the bathhouse for some time. He watched her smile then cry and as he started walking closer he herd a "O, Kenshin" He stopped in his tracks '_she's thinking of me…while she bathes' _He smiles perverted lee then slowly slips of his clothes until he's bare, and while Kaoru has her eyes clothes he slowly slipped into the water without even bothering her she still didn't know his presence. He smiled after all being an assassin walking and moving completely silent was apart of it. Finally he could stand know more and moved write next to kaoru and just as she opened her eyes he ducked under the water.

Kaoru looked around she could have sworn she just herd someone so she turned around (her back now to Kenshin).Then she felt to arms rap around her and she did the only thing she could… she screamed (like this ahem) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Until her scream was muffled by a hand. Kenshin turned Kaoru around and smiled sudesfully at her. Kaoru blushed at one there situation two his sexy smile and three he was naked. But she couldn't help letting out a big breath of relief that it was Kenshin and not some other person. Kenshin removed his hand from over her mouth. "K-Kenshin what are you doing…in my bath…naked." Kenshin rolled his eyes at here stupidity "that's kinda obvious Kaoru and i just wanted to take a bath." Kaoru looked at him in aww. "Couldn't you have waited until i was done taking mine." she questioned him "hmm that would have been so boring." He lifted her chin up to his face "Kaoru you are so beautiful…im so glad that you are mine." Kaoru eyes widened "Wha-What?" Kenshin frowned at her as she slipped to the other side of the bath. "Don't play kaoru you know that you're my women know you think i would just live the rest of my life with out you Kaoru no your mine now and where ever i go you go." Kaoru couldn't help but cry. _What does this mean he loves me…where ever he goes…but i-i cant."_ Kenshin wiped the tears from her eyes and when she looked in his eyes she gasped. Kenshin's golden eyes where looking at hers with anger, concern and…lust. "What Kaoru why are you crying." he grabbed her wrist "What you don't want to be my women…well kaoru that's to bad you really don't have a choice," Now Kaoru was mad _who the what the who does he think he is. _"Excuse me Kenshin i believe i do have a choice i have a life you no." Kenshin only laughed "that's what i was trying to tell you Kaoru.When you took the place of your uncle i sent a letter to the Ishin shin and it said that instead of killing you that i will keep you kaoru as mine." Kaoru gasped again "You're mine Kaoru. Mine" Kaoru was confused "W-Why would you do that Kenshin?" He picked up her chin again and brushed his lips softly against hers then whispering in her ear "because i want yo kaoru…i need you." Kaoru's eyes now looked like they where about to pop out of her head 'he want's…me' and then Kaoru did something no one would thought she was could or would…she lunged at Kenshin Yes lunged. She rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow and when Kenshin was over the shock he rapped his arms a little to tightly around her waist and kissed her back. The kiss went on for a while they sorta looked like they where eating each others lips. Kaoru was so lost in lust for him she was like in heaven not in a bathtub she opened her mouth and Kenshin quickly took the invitation and roamed all over her mouth and kaoru battled with his tongue until they both needed air.

Kenshin trailed kisses down her neck but stopped remembering the letter he needed to get the supplies and all the stuff he needed. Kaoru noticed his stopping and pouted "K-Kenshin…" she was stopped by another kiss (Kenshin can't help himself). She was so rapped up in the moment that she forgot that they where naked and when she felt something large and hard touch her leg she reached down and grabbed it hard and then she pulled it real hard. Then Kenshin yelped. Kaoru jumped back when she herd Kenshin yelp really loud in pain. "Kenshin what's wrong." Kenshin was near tears Kaoru had hurt him really badly "K-kaoru…why…did you." and Kaoru couldn't help it she started laughing like a psycho monkey. Kenshin had said his words in a really high pitched womanly squek."K-kenshin…what did i do HAHAHAHA." Kenshin half recovered and was able to stand up and that shut Kaoru up real quick "Kenshin did i"

Kenshin nodded "Yes Kaoru you did." Kaoru tried and tried but she failed and she burst out laughing and clutching her stomach in pain (Hello she's still naked) O Yeah Kenshin rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the tub and put on his hakama pants and put his hakama top thing on Kaoru after pulling her out of the tub and throwing her over his shoulder while she was still laughing.

Picking up all there stuff and walked out of the bathhouse Kaoru chuckling over his shoulder and he looked kinda mad.

They walked out into the darkness of the night and he began walking back to the dojo when he herd a mans voice say "Kaoru is that you…" Kenshin looked in the direction the voice came from to find a boy his age (remember Kenshin's only 19) with a white jacket and pants a red bandana and spiky rooster like hair. (sooooo Hott) Kenshin frowned "Kaoru who is that." Kaoru who hadn't been paying any attention looked to see who it was and did a ep sound before she hides behind Kenshin "Kenshin you baka why didn't you say Sanoskue was there im have naked." Kenshin was starting to get angry "Sanoskue who the hell is Sanoskue." Sano frowned (because he's HOTT) "I am and i wanted to talk to MY friend Kaoru who the hell are you." Sano almost yelled Kenshin growled "Kaoru may be YOUR friend but she is MY women you got that so you better back up for i show you the end of my blade you …" Kaoru interrupted them "Kenshin please this is my friend Sanoskue Sagara nothing else." Kenshin nodded "he better be" Sano rolled his eyes "pleases sano come in" Kaoru said trying to rap Kenshin shirt thing more over her self.

Kenshin and Sano where sitting at the table drinking tea. Kaoru was getting dressed. "So Sagara is it." Sano looked at him. "You can call me Sano." Kenshin nodded. "How do you know my Kaoru?" Sano's eyebrows raised "We are only friend she's more like a sister to be, beside i came over here to tell her that my Megumi finally decided to be my women" Kenshin nodded "I see congratulations to you…i guess." Sano smiled "so how do you know jio-chan." Kenshin frowned "jio-chan." Sano put an arm behind his head "yeah well that's just a nick name." Kenshin did the o thing "well we met about a month ago and we have been together ever since she is my woman after all." Sano smiled at Kenshin "so do you love her." Kenshin looked down and breathed out he can't believe what he was about to do but. He leaned in closer to sano face "yes sano yes i do but if you tell her ill chop you up into a million pieces and feed you to a dog.

Sano gulped at his death glare then realized something "hehe you love her hehe." Kenshin punched him "shut up Sagara." "Oi Kenshin my nose." Kenshin sighed "look Sagara i usually wouldn't let you live but you are close to Kaoru so i will but i swear if you say anything…" sano waived his hands in the air in defense i wont tell ok so …are you the …Battousai"

"Yes i am." Sano looked a little surprised "wow jio-chan is the Battousai women who would of thought." Kenshin chuckled. Kaoru finished dressing and walked into the Kitchen in her Yaktama (sleeping thing) because she felt comfortable around Sano and Kenshin "so what have you been talking about she looked at Kenshin who gulped and at Sano who looked nervous "N-Nothing Jio-chan i just want to tell you that me and Megumi are back on and taking a vacation so i wont see you in a couple of weeks." Kaoru smiled "that's great Sano…me and Kenshin are taking a vacation to." Kenshin looked up. Sano smiled "You are?" Kenshin looked confused "we are?" Kaoru frowned at him "yes we are." Sano stood up and walked over to Kaoru "well thanks for the tea ill see you in 2 months or so" he picked her up and hugged her then kissed her on the cheek witch made Kenshin growl "nice meeting you Kenshin." Sano ticked out his hand.Kenshin took it "Nice meeting you to." Kenshin shook his hand and tried squeezing it but ending up with sano squeezing his hand and Kenshin yelping 'damnit Sagara' at the top of his lungs and holding his hand blowing on the pain "so sorry Kenshin i don't know my own strength" Kenshin just eyed him as he left. _He is… strong_ Kaoru then smiled at him "ready for bed Kenshin." Kenshin looked at her. "Can i sleep with you?"

In the end Kenshin slept in his room with a slap mark on his face for trying to sneak into her room twice…he was going to try again later.

Ok Does any one else in the Whole think that Sanoskue Sagara is HOTT because guess what he is so so so so so so so so so HOTT he is like the hottest characters next to Hao of Shaman King and Musica of Rave master i mean i hate megumi just because i know he likes her .Come on now he's HOTT somebody work with me. Thanx for reading.


End file.
